All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: MiguelKai To get Bryan off his back, Kai tells him that all his wants under his Christmas tree is Miguel tied with red ribbon. How the hell was his suppose to know that Bryan would take him seriously?
1. Chapter 1

Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You  
Summary: To get Bryan off his back, Kai tells him that all his wants under his Christmas tree is Miguel tied with red ribbon. How the hell was his suppose to know that Bryan would take him seriously?  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff, Christmas fic, Twoshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, just his festival fic.

Yay, Christmas is nearly here. I adore Christmas. I love seeing the little kiddies as their eyes light up when they see Santa X3. I'm such a sap. Anyway, just a cute little Chrissy twoshot for you to enjoy. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Drumming his fingers on the café table in front of him, Kai inwardly sighs in annoyance as the shopping center's loud speakers begin playing 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer' for the hundredth time in the last hour. Thank the heavens above that he's almost finished Christmas shopping.

He doesn't know why, but he always seemed to wait until the last second to get his shopping done. He promises himself each year that he wouldn't make the same mistake. However, once again. It's Christmas eve and he's shopping.

Going over his list once again, Kai mentally ticks off everyone he brought presents for. When he reaches Miguel's name, he pauses. Miguel and his teammates are having Christmas in Japan this year, and they are staying at a hotel not from Kai's place and the ever popular dojo.

Kai has gotten close to Miguel after the fall of BEGA, close enough for him to develop a crush on him. But how could be not? Miguel is charming, understanding, intelligent and very sexy. He's like a blonde hair Adonis.

No one really knows about his crush, only Bryan. How he found out, Kai isn't certain. But Bryan does have a habit of breaking into his place every now and again. Sometimes Kai is tempted to leave the front door unlocked just so he can save money from replacing the locks all the time.

Speaking of Bryan, the silver hair male has been on his case about what he wants for Christmas. Kai has told him that any old thing will do, but Bryan insist that he gets him something a little strange and outrageous. A present he won't forget.

But there's only one thing Kai wants for Christmas. And he's certain Bryan can't get him that.

"Hey, Kai!"

Kai glances up from the list. Ah, speak of the devil. Here he comes now.

Bryan effortlessly maneuvers his way through the crowds, pulls out a chair from the table Kai is sitting at and throws himself down. "Well, have you figured out what you want for Christmas yet?"

Kai resists the urge to grind his teeth together in annoyance. "Would you stop asking me that?"

"I will," Bryan replies, a sly smile on his lips. "As soon as you tell me what you want."

"I've told you, you don't have to get me anything," Kai mutters as he turns his eyes to the list again.

Bryan leans across the table and rips the list from his hand, shoving it into one of his shopping bag. "And I've told that I'm going to. So just bite the bullet and tell me already. I can get you anything, just name it."

"I don't know. Just get me anything," Kai mutters as he moves to retrieve the list. He glances over his shoulder and then does a double take. His gaze immediately falls upon the familiar figure of a certain blonde hair heartthrob. Miguel is strolling through the masses, his own silver hair companion not far behind him.

A bright smile graces Miguel's face as he pauses mid step to let a couple of children wearing Santa hats run past. Kai knows that he's staring, but Miguel does have a very mesmerizing smile.

"Kai?" Bryan says, snapping his fingers next to Kai's ear. He blinks, but as he follows Kai's gaze, a knowing and very devious smirk appears on his lips. He raps his knuckles on the side of Kai's head, gaining his attention. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Kai quickly snaps out of his daze and turns to blink at Bryan in confusion. "What?"

Bryan leans his elbow on the table and rest his chin casually in the palm of his hand. "You were staring again."

"I was not," Kai blushes darkly.

"Uh huh. Sure," Bryan says, patronizing before giving Kai a sly look. "I know what to get you now."

"What?" Kai says with a sense of nervousness. He doesn't like the smirk Bryan is wearing. It's one of those smirks that says he's going to do something foolhardy.

"I can get you Miguel," Bryan tells him bluntly, sounding as if it's the most obvious thing in the word.

Kai rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief. "Yeah right. Fine. Tomorrow morning the only present I want under my tree is Miguel with a red bow."

Bryan gives him a sharp nod, looking as if he just made a multi-million dollar business deal. "Done."

Kai gives an undignified snort as he climbs to his feet. "You're an idiot. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you later."

Bryan doesn't make an attempt to move. "I take it I have permission to break into your place to deliver your present?"

Kai pins him with a glare. "You break into my house anyway."

"That's true," Bryan laughs.

--------------------------

"Miguel," Claude pulls up his best friend. "Have you got a present for Kai yet?"

"Yeah, I got him one a few days ago," Miguel replies honestly, a small smile making it's way upon his lips as he thinks about the enigma.

"Is this it?" Claude asks, a sense of anticipation in his voice. "Are you finally going to tell him?"

Miguel blushes a light red, knowing all too well what Claude is referring to. He's been trying to tell Kai his feelings for him for weeks now. But every time he approaches him, he loses his nerve. "Hope so."

"Well, you better tell him soon," Claude tells him, placing his hands on his hips to give Miguel a stern look. "Or someone might do it for you."

"Ok, ok," Miguel says as he raises his hands in front of him in a sign of surrender. "I get what you're saying."

"Good," Claude says as he drops his hands to his hand casually by his sides, a friendly smile on his face. "I have to go and finish my shopping. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Miguel farewells his slender friend and takes a moment to watch him disappear into the masses and from sight. With a sigh, Miguel turns and walks in the opposite direction. He shoves his hand into his pocket, running his finger over the present he's got Kai.

Kai was rather coy when Miguel asked him what he wanted for Christmas. Kai has never been the type to say; this is what I want and this is what I should get. He doesn't expect anything, and is happy with whatever he does receive.

So, it's deathly hard to buy presents for him.

Miguel pulls the present out of his pocket to look at it once again. It's not overly fancy, just a simple necklace. It's a silver cross with a gold Phoenix circling it, nicely presented on a silver chain.

"I hope he likes it," Miguel whispers, carefully placing the present back into his pocket.

"Hey, Miguel!"

Pausing in his steps, Miguel looks up when he hears his name and his gaze immediately turns to Bryan who is waving at arm at him and in his other hand he has a large roll of red Christmas ribbon. As he looks a little closer, Miguel immediately feels suspicious when he sees the mischievous smirk marring Bryan's lips. Such a smirk usually means that he's up to something, and whoever the smirk is directed at, it means it somehow involves them.

Getting into trouble with Bryan is not how Miguel wants to spend his Christmas eve. And it's too late to run.

As the silver hair Russian draws closer, Miguel doesn't bother with a greeting, instead narrows his eyes at him. "What is it?"

Bryan laughs and raises his hands in front of him, showing the blonde Spaniard that he means no harm. Of course, that only heightens Miguel's suspicion of him.

"Just going to ask you a quick question," Bryan says.

Miguel continues to look hesitant. "Yeah?"

Bryan flashes him a smile. "If you woke up tomorrow morning and found a certain blue hair enigma under your Christmas tree, would you be disappointed?"

Miguel blinks in confusion as he goes over the words again. "If I found Kai under my tree…?"

"Don't bother lying to me," Bryan warns, poking Miguel on the forehead.

Miguel continues to stare at Bryan in bewilderment. What kind of question is that? What on earth would he be disappointed about?

"It wouldn't bother me a bit," Miguel answers truthfully, wondering where this conversation is going. He has always known that Bryan is a little 'out there' but he still manages to surprise him.

"I see," Bryan says slowly as he leans forward, lowering himself from his lofty height to stare right into Miguel's eyes, his smirk only growing in size. "So you like Kai then? And remember, don't lie."

Miguel swallows thickly and finds himself nodding. "Yes."

"How much?"

"Um…" Miguel begins to fidget under Bryan's unrelenting stare. "A lot?"

Bryan suddenly straightens his posture, a huge smile on his lips. "Good answer," he says.

Miguel blinks slowly, still floundering around in the deep pool of confusion. He opens his mouth to question the older teen, but a yelp of surprise escapes his lips when Bryan suddenly grabs him by the arms and effortlessly throws him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Miguel cries out in alarm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm playing Santa Claus," Bryan mysteriously replies and starts towards the exit of the shopping mall.

* * *

Whee, isn't Bryan a great character to mess around with? Love him X3.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Big thanks and candy canes to Tenshi of Freedom, NekoHex, Destiny Quill, Mizuki hikari, UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Ma.anda, DancerInTheDark101, Nezitsuki, FlyingShadow666, sasuke chica, kuro shinzui, Blaze Queenie, and Destiny Kitty!

* * *

Stepping into his dark and empty front entrance, Kai kicks the front door shut behind him. He places his shopping bags on the floor in front of him and eyes them off, mentally ticking everyone off. He flicks on the lights and his eyes immediately turn to the large Christmas tree decorating the lounge room.

A small smile etches it's way to Kai's lips as he recalls the night a few weeks ago when he arrived home to find his house decorated from top to bottom in Christmas decorations. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement.

But what surprised him the most was that this whole thing was Max's idea. He felt that Kai needed some holiday fun in his house so asked Bryan if he could get them inside. Of course, Bryan would never let an opportunity to break into Kai's house go by, so agrees. Max even managed to talk the other Beyblade teams currently in Japan to help out.

The first person he saw was Miguel, who smiled warmly at him. He'll never forget that.

He walks over to the tree and stands before it. He gently touches a single star shape decoration, a smile appearing on his lips as he recalls the times he spent with his mother and father as they celebrate Christmas. But since their deaths all those years ago, Kai couldn't bring himself to celebrate Christmas without them.

Leaning forward to switch on the Christmas lights, Kai feels grateful that Max and the others would take the time to decorate his house for him as a surprise. He'll never forget what they have done for him.

Turning to gather his shopping bag, Kai's gaze falls on a half eaten candy cane. He bumped into Max taking a walk with his father to check out the Christmas decorations and spend some quality time together. Feeling as though he is intruding with their family time, Kai bids the young blonde farewell. But Max wouldn't let him leave until he tried the candy cane he gave him.

To please the blader he sees as a little brother, Kai broke off a piece of the candy and popped it into his mouth. It was sweet. Very sweet. He liked it, but knows that there is no way he could have too much of it.

Placing the presents on the couch, Kai takes one last look at the tree before venturing to his bedroom. He knows he should turn the lights off, but he wants to leave them on just a tiny bit longer.

Who knows? Maybe he'll wake up in the morning to find the prefect present under the tree.

Kai snorts out loud. "Yeah right. Bryan may be a bit of a lunatic, but not even he would do something so outrageous."

As he heads to his bedroom, he begins the procedure of removing the layering of clothing he worn to keep out the icy winter cold. He drops the articles onto a chair in the corner of his room and begins to change into his night clothes with consist of a pair of black boxer short and a white shirt that is two size too big for him. He places the heating at a comfortable temperature, turns off the light and falls into bed.

He has to be up before dinner time tomorrow as the Granger's are holding a Christmas day party at the dojo. There's a promise of lots of food, but after Tyson and Daichi, everyone will have to see.

Kai's going to the party. It shouldn't be too bad. Bryan's going, so there's some entertainment. And of course Miguel is going to be there, so that's another plus.

Wrapping his arms around his pillow, Kai can't help but let a sigh pass his lips. "I know he was only joking, but it would be nice to see Miguel first thing in the morning."

The image of Miguel sitting underneath the tree with a red bow around his neck invades Kai's mind and a chuckle escapes his throat, before he moans at how pathetic is he.

"Oh gwad, I've got it bad," he whines as he suddenly lifts the pillow up and hides his head under the pillow.

Even so, Kai can't help but make a quick Christmas wish before drifting off to sleep.

Many hours have passed, and it's now Christmas morning. Kai wearily sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes with his fist. He had the most disturbing dream last night. He dreamt that there were multiple tiny Bryans, dressed up as candy canes, dancing to the sugar plum fairy.

A most disturbing dream indeed.

"That's the last time I let Max talk me into trying a cherry candy cane before going to bed," Kai mutters sleepily, throwing back the covers and slipping his legs out of bed.

He doesn't bother to get dressed yet. It's still only morning and the party at the dojo doesn't start until lunch so he has plenty of time. He decides to head into the kitchen to get a cup of herbal tea. It's the only thing that can really wake him up in the morning as he can't stand coffee, one of a few individuals who do.

In order to get to the kitchen, Kai has to pass through the lounge room and ultimately pass the Christmas tree. As he draws closer, he hears the sound of muffling. Kinda like someone is struggling with something.

With his face contorting into a frown, Kai hurries into the room, expecting to find Bryan either drunk or unconscious. Or maybe be both. But for his sake, he better be unconscious.

However, instead of his silver hair teammate, he finds a familiar blonde laying at the base of the Christmas tree, bound and gagged with thick red ribbon. Miguel is laying on his side, his hands behind his back, trying desperate to free himself.

Wow, Miguel under his tree with a red bow. Just like he wanted. Wait-a-minute…

Oh no, Bryan didn't…

"Oh my god!" Kai cries out in alarm and not a moment later he's kneeing by Miguel's side, attempting to free him from his binds. "Are you ok?"

Miguel nods as he sits up and pulls the ribbon away from his mouth, taking a deep breath as soon as he can. "Yeah."

"I'm so sorry," Kai says sincerely as he helps Miguel remove the rest of the red ribbon completely.

Despite spending most of the night tied up with Christmas ribbon and placed under a tree, a chuckle escapes Miguel's lips. "I thought this place looked familiar."

"It's Bryan," Kai mutters under his breath, more to himself than to Miguel and he is quickly beginning to fluster. "That idiot. I can't believe he took that seriously."

"How do you know who did this?" Miguel asks as he climbs to his feet and stretches his arms over his head to ease out the cramp muscles in his arms and back.

"Who else would do something so outrageous?" Kai says as he too climbs to his feet, nervously wringing his hands in front of him. "I'm so sorry."

Miguel tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Why are you apologizing?"

"It's my fault," Kai quickly begins to rattle off, a symptom he gets when he's unsure or nervous about something. And finding his crush under his Christmas first thing in the morning would make anyone become flustered. "He wouldn't stop bugging me about what I want for Christmas. And I jokingly said that the only present I want is you under my tree with a red bow. I had no idea he would actually-"

Miguel can't help but feel a sense of amusement when he hears those words. Soon the amusement fades away into hope as the words finally sink in. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Ah, well…" Kai begins to pace. "The first thing that came to my head, that's all."

Miguel gently takes Kai's hands in his making him stop his pacing and to look directly at him. "Tell me the truth," he whispers softly.

The moment Kai finds himself staring into Miguel's eyes, he knows that he's a goner. He takes a deep breath and tells Miguel the truth. "…I like you."

As soon as those words reaches his ears, Miguel smiles warmly and holds Kai's hands tighter within his own. "I like you too."

Kai's eyes immediately widen in surprise. "What?"

"Before Bryan attacked, he asked me if I would be disappointed if I found you under my Christmas tree," Miguel explains, finally understanding the cryptic questions the eccentric Russia asked him last night. Still, it would have been nice if Bryan warned him before hand. "I told him that that I wouldn't and then he pounced on me."

"Oh," Kai can do nothing but murmur softly. He takes a moment to let the words register in his mind before asking the million dollar question. "So you don't mind?"

"You mean apart from feeling like I was being kidnapped by a deranged madman?" Miguel asks, shaking his head a little in amusement, but continues to hold Kai's hands in his. "No, I don't mind."

Kai laughs softly in response, unconsciously taking a step closer to Miguel. He steps up so there is a mere fraction of an inch between, shyly keeping his eyes downwards. "I suppose I should have known that Bryan would take it literally, but I really can't complain." he finally looks up to gaze into Miguel's deep blue eyes, a smile on his lips. "I got what I wanted for Christmas."

Miguel's eyes immediately soften. "So did I," he whispers before remembering that he has another gift for Kai in his pocket. He reluctantly lets go of one of Kai's hands to dig around in his pocket of the jacket he's still wearing. "Got you something else," he says as he takes the hand he's still holding and places a small box in the palm.

"Oh?" Kai murmurs in surprise and tilts his head to the side in curiosity at the small box. "What is it?"

"Open it," Miguel instructs, taking a step back to nervously rub the back of his neck. "I know it's not much, but…" he trails off as Kai opens the parcel, his eyes immediately widening in surprise. Miguel hopes that's a good thing.

Kai suddenly wraps his hands around his gift and holds it close to his heart, bowing his head to hide his eyes behind a veil of stormy gray hair. "It's beautiful," he whispers. "Thank you."

"When I first saw it, I thought of you," Miguel tells him honestly.

A deep blush spreads across Kai's cheeks, as a smile appears on his lips. "I have a present for you too," he says as he tilts his head back to once again look into Miguel's eyes. "But you can open it later."

A flicker of confusion appears in Miguel's eyes, but the confusion soon fades away into surprise when Kai suddenly throws his arms around his neck and places his lips against his. Although the movements startles Miguel immensely, he recovers quickly and wraps his arms around Kai's petite waist and holds him as close as humanely possible.

Holding his present tightly in one hand, Kai runs the fingers of his other hand through the golden strands of Miguel's hair, gently moving his lips in rhythm with his blonde hair Adonis. The kiss is slow and tender, merely indulging in the feeling of the warmth that this soft kiss is spreading through their bodies.

It has been a few years since Kai last celebrated Christmas, and after this year he's going to make sure he celebrates it every year.

Pulling back from the kiss, Kai trails his fingers tenderly down the side of Miguel's face, staying blissfully still in his arms. "Merry Christmas," he whispers.

"Merry Christmas," Miguel replies, leaning forward once again to press his lips against Kai's, pulling them both into another sweet kiss.

------------------------

"Miguel!" Claude calls out in surprise and slight annoyance when Miguel appears at the dojo entrance. "Where have you been? You didn't come home last night."

Miguel winces slightly and wonders how he can possible explain to his best friend that Bryan kidnapped him and left him under Kai's Christmas tree as a Christmas present. He rubs the back of his neck as he tries to think. "Well…"

Claude waits patiently for an answer, but after a moment of silence, his eyes widen in surprise when Kai appears right behind him, wearing the present Miguel got him. Realization flickers into his expression. "Oh."

"It's a long story," Miguel says as he flashes Claude a smile and wraps his hand around Kai's, pulling him to his side. "But the short version is that I was kidnapped by a lunatic, tied up with ribbon and left under a tree as a present."

Frowning, Claude folds his arms over his chest. "Be serious."

Kai finds himself laughing as he moves to pass the slender Spaniard, stepping inside the dojo. "He is being serious."

Miguel also moves to step past, giving Claude a victory sign as he does so. "Best Christmas I've had in years."

Claude can do nothing back gape at them. He suddenly snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head. "It was Bryan, wasn't it?"

* * *

End! Once again, Merry Christmas to everyone!

Please review.


End file.
